Spilled Ink
by Cherry82
Summary: With the deadlines and workload of both Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, the two were lacking family time. When a little accident in the study by little Matthew and Alfred with some spilled ink, perhaps the elder nations have a little family work to accomplish. FACE family. *This story has parental spanking. FICTION!* Based on a drawing done by Arkham-Insanity.


Deadlines needed to be met, bills needed to be paid, and all the while, the end of the year was coming along, which meant that Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy were beyond busy. The two nations had been partners for a long time, centuries even. Despite them hating one another in the past, the two had grown to love one another, and with that, ended up adopting the adorable little nations America and Canada. Being parents to two five-year-old little boys was always a trial, and with determination and patience, most days were good and well, others not so much. Children, according to Arthur and Francis required love and discipline. Though the two proud parents loved and adored their two little boys so much, it just so happened that both little Alfred and Matthew received said love and discipline often.

It was a typical Saturday morning, and Arthur and Francis were to be wrist deep in paperwork, but before that treachery happened, other things had happened. Both had been woken up by the boys, stomping into their bedroom around five thirty, and it was a treacherous scene. Arthur was not in the least bit a morning person and scolded the boys, with promises of a very hard spanking if they had not calmed down immediately. This, of course, prompted Matthew and Alfred to burst into a fury of frightened tears and run out of the Master bedroom. Francis rolled over in bed sighing deeply at cranky Daddy England.

"Arthur, mon amour, why do you 'ave to be such 'ze cranky man?" Francis reached out his hand and cupped his love's face, but Arthur did not give in to the gentle touches, even from his husband, and grunted, turning his back on the French nation, mumbling something about needing more sleep, and then started to snore. Francis smirked and seeing that it was a little earlier than he had liked to get up, the fact of the matter was, he was now awake. He proceeded to get out of bed and start the day with a bath. A nice hour long soak would do the trick, and he lay there smelling of roses and sandalwood. The boys meanwhile had headed to the nursery to play quietly, while their nanny watched over them, and made sure to keep them from running back down to their parent's room. Francis soon finished bathing and got dressed.

As he finished, he walked out of the Master bedroom and headed down towards the nursery where he heard the sounds of his children, giggling, and talking. This is what he had always wanted to hear, instead of the cries, which often happened for whatever reasons children cried. When he arrived, the nanny was reading them a story book and the two angelic children were sitting there listening, whilst curious as to how the story was going to be panned out. They were still in their night shirts and would have to be dressed. As Francis stood there, in the most prestigious form he could, handsome as always, the nanny looked up and blushed a little.

"Oh, Master Bonnefoy, I was just reading to the boys." She gave a little smile and was well aware that the Masters of the house didn't have to do anything but live their lavish lifestyle, and had a lovely wonderful staff to watch their children. However, these two nations were very different. They loved being there for their children, despite having a well-equipped wait staff.

"Merci Juliette, please see 'zat 'ze babies are dressed, and I will be right back to inspect 'ze outfits." Juliette nodded her head and went to get Alfred and Matthew dressed. She first went to Matthew's room and dressed him. Francis had left and checked on his husband, and the nation was still slumbering. The two were would very busy today. He just laughed a little and walked back down to Matthew's room. "Oooooh, mon petit Mathieu, looking so 'andsome." He walked over to where the child was fully dressed and dismissed the nanny. "Merci Juliette. You may go and 'elp Alfred now…" The nanny curtsied, and headed to the other little Master's room. Matthew indeed looked like a little noble, as always, and beamed at his Papa's comment.

"Oui Papa! I do, I do!" Both children were fluent in French, and often spoke their Papa's native tongue. It was nice to have that option, and sometimes it often annoyed England when his husband would have conversations with the children, and he would be left out. But he did often smile when he saw Francis light up with the children, and their laughter, so it didn't bother him too much. Francis got down on one knee, and pulled his little one close to him, holding him there, and giving him a warm embrace. Alfred too was soon dressed and ran into his brother's room, where he too was taken in by hugs and kisses. Course with that, and Francis looking into both of their eyes, his gaze narrowed, and he became quite firm.

"Boys, you know better 'zhen to run into Daddy and Papa's room and disturb us when we are sleeping. It wasn't such an issue when you were much younger, but now 'zat you are big boys, it must stop." He smiled to make them aware he was not angry, but Alfred and Matthew nodded to understand, and both nodded their heads in unison. "Oui, bon. Let's go and 'ave some breakfast."

Francis stood up and led the boys downstairs to the kitchen, where he proceeded to make a lavish breakfast. Even with the two elder nations having servants for everything possible, Francis being an excellent chef himself, always wanted to cook. Arthur did not mind this at all, as his cooking skills were very much put to shame anytime his husband picked up a skillet. Francis began by frying up some bacon, and making an espresso for himself. He glanced over to the table in the lavish dining room and smirked as the boys were sitting there, talking to one another, and giggling. He then sighed, and looked above him to the ceiling, wondering if his husband was still sleeping. Most likely, as Arthur loved to sleep and didn't get much with all the work the two have been doing lately; it was difficult to get some shut eye. Upstairs, Arthur was just getting out of bed and groaned slightly. He had managed to get more shut eye, but he was still sore about having been woken up so abruptly. He walked into the washroom and proceeded to ready himself, getting dressed and completing his morning routine. Once he was finished, he proceeded downstairs to the dining room, where his children were already seated, and his husband was coming into the room with breakfast. This slightly, if not completely irked him.

"Francis, my love honestly, why are you going out of your way to prepare breakfast when we have servants for that sort of chore? I don't know why we hire so many bloody people if you continue to have them avoid all responsibility." Arthur just shook his head and waited for a chair to be pulled out for him by one of the butlers. Francis gave a little glare and cocked his head ready to give a much-needed retort to the stuffy Englishman, but Arthur continued to speak up. "Ahem, and as for you two lads…" He glanced over to Alfred and Matthew who looked up, very much frightened of how their Father addressed them. "No more running into our bedroom and waking us up. You're both extremely lucky you didn't receive a smacking first thing in the morning. Terribly naughty." He took to his tea that was served by a maid, and added some sugar, now sipping from it. Francis just rolled his eyes and set the breakfast plates down for each of his children, and then walked over to Arthur, leaning in, and kissing his cheek.

"Arthur, I already told 'zhem not to run into our room again, and 'zhey are fully aware. So close your grumpy mouth, and eat your breakfast mon 'usband." Francis stood there, and laughed, while Arthur glared, but then he softened because he knew he needed to ease up.

"Yes dear…" Arthur looked over to the boys and smiled. "Go ahead and eat loves, and sorry Daddy was such a pill. Look what Papa made for us? So delicious eh?" It was true what Francis could cook up. Today they were enjoying poached eggs, liver hash, and a side of toast with marmalade. It wasn't a favorite of the boys, but how France prepared it, it was edible, to say the least. Once breakfast was consumed, and the wait staff came around to clean the area and wipe the children's faces, Francis glanced over to his husband, and gave a sigh. The two needed to spend the day working, and it was not going to be fun in the least. Standing up, Francis cleared his throat and made the attention of the children to himself.

"Bebe's…Papa and I are going to be in 'ze study, taking care of some business matters. You will both be confined to 'ze nursery, and you are not to leave." He then snapped his fingers towards one of the maids. "Please retrieve 'ze children's nanny." The maid nodded, and hurried off, and getting the children's beloved nanny. Once arriving, she stood, awaiting her orders from the elder nations. "Juliette, take 'ze children upstairs. Merci." Juliette curtsied, and walked over to the boys, taking one each by the hands, and walking off with them. Alfred glanced back at his parents and got slightly upset, wishing to be with them, but he knew they were busy.

Arthur and Francis had made their way down to the study, a room which held many different purposes. For one, it was a sanctuary of confinement for the private pleasures of both Arthur and Francis at certain times. Though the two enjoyed one another in the privacy of their Master suite, sometimes Francis would initiate naughty times in their study. Arthur would, of course, be appalled by his husband's crass ways, but Francis did not care. He loved his husband and wanted to do whatever he wished, even if it would look scandalous to other nations. With the two deeply engrossed in their work, their children, on the other hand, were upstairs playing. Matthew sat on the floor, looking at a picture book, while Alfred laid on his stomach, making toy soldiers fight. The little ones were being watched by their nanny, which happened most of the time. It was rare for the boys to not have her around unless they were with their parents. Alfred sighed as he glanced over, and saw Juliette sitting in a rocking chair, sewing something. He cocked his head, and suddenly got up, which alerted the attention of the young miss.

"Yes? Master Alfred? What can I help you with young Sir?" Alfred never liked being addressed as someone so formal. He sometimes wasn't sure how to respond. Sure Daddy and Papa were addressed this way, but someone as little as him? Surely not! Alfred gave a little pout and set his little hand on his nanny's lap.

"I want to see Daddy and Papa. Can I go and see them please?" Juliette knew the children missed their parents during the day, and she would have given anything to take them downstairs, but it would be going against her Master's orders, and she did not want to get caned by Master Arthur for her disobedience. She shivered at the thought and knew of some of the staff who had been caned. Whether it was administered by one of the senior butlers, or per the actually head of the mansion, she did not wish to be on the receiving end. She reached out a hand, and cupped the child's fair cheek, and shook her head.

"Oh little one, I am dreadfully sorry. I have to abide by the rules of Master Arthur, and Francis and they have told me you and your brother are to remain here while they are occupied with business. I do deeply apologize my dear." She stayed looking to the boy and glanced over to Matthew. Little Matthew's eyes had widened because he too wanted to visit his parents, but of course, their hopes were dashed. Alfred huffed, and turned around, stomping towards his toys, and sat down again, sitting there with his back to the nanny. Juliette felt awful and looked over to Matthew. "Master Matthew…please don't be upset with me as well…" Matthew looked to his brother and gave a semi-glare. He then looked back to the nanny.

"No, I am not upset, I am just sad that we can't be with Papa and Daddy…it's okay." He grabbed up his book, and ran over to her, holding it out to her. "Please read to me, I will be good."

Juliette knew the children were both good little boys, though Alfred had an extremely naughty streak in him at times. The nanny had often been subject to witness many fits and tantrums that the two children had thrown. And of course, as children of nobles, not a hand was to be laid upon them by anyone except their parents. Of course, the two boys were properly chastised when such problems had risen. Why, just last week, Alfred had refused to get ready for his evening bath, and threw one of his toys at one of the maids, hitting her, and hurting her wrist. When word came about it to both Arthur and Francis, little Alfred was taken over Arthur's knee, and given a thorough spanking. The child was then brought to apologize, and then bathed by Francis and put to bed. The boy had been very naughty to have done such a thing. Still sitting there, Juliette did want so much to allow the children freedom to do anything they wanted, but she simply could not. A few hours had passed and the bells that chimed in the nursery were alerting the boys that their parents were awaiting them in the drawing room for tea and biscuits. Alfred very much excited, got up, and ran quickly down the stairs, accompanied by Juliette and Matthew, and they soon arrived. Francis and Arthur were there, already, and a butler by the name of Kingsley was serving them tea, and espresso. There was, of course, hot chocolate for the boys. Francis was sitting in a red velvet armchair, and looked to the children.

"Alfred, Mathieu, come over 'ere and 'ave some cocoa." He smiled, and Matthew and Alfred went over to him. Francis held them closely and glanced towards the young nanny. "Juliette, leave us be s'il vous plait." The nanny nodded her head and went to leave, but Arthur spoke up.

"Please see about prepping the children's night clothes before dinner, and then some studies. Afterward, they will have their evening bath. Also, please make sure they eat all of their dinner, yes?" He gave a stern gaze while stirring his tea, and Julliette, seeing as she was to respond, did so.

"Yes Master Arthur." She looked to the two, and then left, heading to her own quarters, before completing her assigned duties. Matthew was held in his Papa's lap, and enjoying the embrace, but Alfred was not very happy, and Arthur could sense it on his little boy's face.

"Alfred…whatever is the matter? You really ought not to have such a pout my little one. Come here to Daddy please." Arthur had chosen a brown leather couch to sit in across from Francis, and pat his knee. Alfred stayed standing by one of the other chairs, and dug his little foot into the rug, and did not make eye contact, still pouting. Arthur rose an eyebrow, and tapped his finger slightly, speaking up. "Young man…I asked you to come here to me, do not make me wait." Alfred looked up, a very upset look upon his face, and slowly made his way over. Arthur leaned in, and grabbed up the child, holding him dear, and resting his chin on top of the child's fair golden hair. "Come, come poppet, do not be naughty. Tell Daddy what the matter is?"

"You and Papa are always so busy…" Arthur sensed it as much as Francis. It was true, the two nations were extremely busy, and they had felt bad doing this to their children.

"Yes, yes…I know. Papa and I are working so hard, and we will only be busy for a little while longer." He kissed the boy's head, and held him closer to him. "Have patience my little loves. Once we are finished, we will spend the day together, and have a lovely time at that." Alfred knew his father meant well, but it was not the same. Matthew on the other hand was very happy either way, and bounced in his Papa's lap, and reached out, grabbing for a biscuit, consuming it quietly.

The family of four spent about an hour together, talking, and having a lovely time, but then it was time for Arthur and Francis to have their afternoon brandy, and relax for a bit more before working. Arthur set Alfred down, and walked over to the servants bells, alerting Juliette. She came down to the drawing room quickly, and stood awaiting order.

"Ah, Juliette, it is time for the boy's etiquette lessons. Please have them go to the parlor, and lessons can take place there. Francis and I are going to have a moment before heading back to the study." Juliette nodded, and took both children by the hand, escorting them out of the room. Arthur waved to his children, and then walked to the bookshelf, and took out two tumbler glasses, filling them with the amber colored liquid, and then handing one to his husband with a wink. "To health, and wealth my love." Francis smirked, and clinked his glass, and the two talked. Juliette had arrived down to the parlor with the boys, where there was an area for the children to sit, and learn about their lessons. Of course Alfred did not want to do his lesson, and decided to have a say against it.

"Juliette, I don't want to carry on with my lesson today!" Juliette had not been employed very long with the family, and was not properly taught how to deal with every little thing, so she sometimes forgot how to deal with the children. Standing there, she looked to both children, and cocked her head. A young girl of only nineteen, she was very inexperienced, but because Arthur and Francis were accepting nations, they gave new experiences, to deserving applicants Juliette spoke up, and responded in a timid voice.

"Um…well, Master Alfred, I can certainly see if there is something else you and Master Matthew can do. Um, would you like me to ask your parents?" She looked with much concern at the two children, and Alfred gave a sneaky grin, nodding his head.

"Oh, oh yes Juliette. I think Daddy and Papa would think Matthew and I are in need of some more fun. Why don't you go and ask, and Matthew and I will wait right here?" Juliette stayed standing, and thought for a moment, but then gave a nod.

"Alright, please stay here, and I will be right back." Juliette made her way out of the room, and headed down to where Francis and Arthur were, and knocked on the open door. Both nations seemed a little surprised to see the young nanny, and Arthur waved her in.

"Yes, come in Juliette…" He had a stern expression on his face, and swirling his brandy glass, he was slightly wondering why the nanny was bothering the time he had been having with his husband. A private time between the two. Juliette came into the room, and curtsied to the two of them. "What can we do for you Juliette?" The nanny stood, and held her hands to her dress skirt, not sure what to say, but when Arthur cleared his throat again, she got a little nervous. Francis looked to his husband, and rolled his eyes. He pat Arthur's hands, and then leaned forward towards Juliette.

"Juliette, is something wrong with 'ze children? You know you can tell us anything." He gave a concerned look, and that's when Juliette shared some information with them. Meanwhile, down in the parlor, Alfred was grinning because the two had been left alone, and this never happened. Matthew was more timid of a child than the two, and looked slightly frightened as he looked around the room, waiting for Juliette to come back. Alfred on the other hand was giddy at this newfound freedom, and grabbed his brother's hand, running out the door.

"Come on Mattie, we're going to see what exactly Daddy and Papa are doing in their study that's more important than us!" Matthew felt his hand grabbed, and while he was slightly whiny, with his brother leading him, he was now wondering to what they did all the time. They ran down to the study, and while most times, their parent's sanctuary of work was off limits, without the elder nations there, it seemed to be alright. The only time the study was welcomed by the children was for two reasons. When Arthur and Francis needed to lecture and punish the boys, and when family meetings were held. This was not one of those times, but Alfred did not care, because Arthur and Francis were absent, so it didn't matter.

Arriving, Alfred and Matthew looked around the room and noticed that it was quite the site. There were papers all over the desk, and it looks their parents were extremely busy. Alfred ran over to the desk, and climbed up onto the chair, and looked to see all the piles of papers, and the neatly written signatures from what maybe was Francis, or Arthur? Alfred wasn't sure, all that he was sure of was all the fascinating things on the desk, especially the ink well bottle. He looked over to Matthew who was also curious.

"Alfred, do you think Daddy and Papa need some help with all their papers? I mean…look how many there are!" Alfred was shaking his head with a confused expression. Of course their parents needed help! And if the two little nations helped the older nations, then the work would be completed more quickly, and then they would get to spend time as a family.

"YES! Let's go ahead and help them!" Alfred took the quill that was resting in the pen holder, and started on writing some squiggles on some of the documents. What the children hadn't known was, there important documents were treaties, export information, import papers, and bills. They were organized by date, and when some of them were due. All were signed and ready to be passed on. Francis and Arthur were very serious about these types of things, and organization was key.

However, with two little nations, only wishing to help, they felt like they were doing right. Alfred stayed over the desk, his little tongue sticking out and he was very concentrated. Matthew was standing by the desk, and saw his brother working, and he too wanted to help. Taking hold of the ink well, Alfred saw this and huffed slightly, grabbing it from his brother.

"What are you doing Matt? I am making the signs, not you! Stop it!" Matthew of course did not like how his brother was bossing him around, and of course had to reach in, shoving Alfred. This ensued some rather awful scuffling. Down in the drawing room, Juliette had explained that the children were unhappy, and didn't want to do their lessons. This was quite concerning to Arthur, and Francis because it meant they were not doing as they were told. Francis and Arthur were very firm about rules, and so far it seemed like the children were not abiding by their parents wishes. Arthur was listening, and about to respond, but Francis spoke up first, raising an eyebrow.

"Juliette…where are 'ze children now if you 'ave come 'ere to confront us?" Francis sipped his beverage, and looked to see that Juliette was slightly terrified being confronted with the two nations, because after all, they were her employers.

"Um…well, they are in the parlor, because they said they would be fine while I asked you a question and…" Arthur stood up, and headed to the door after hearing some sort of giggling, and screaming, and his eyes narrowed.

"The children have been left alone? Juliette…please excuse Francis and myself. I shall speak with you after, so go ahead and retire to the servant's quarters." Juliette's eyes looked shocked, and she now headed out of the room quickly, going to her room. Arthur set his brandy down, and took his husband's hand, and the two walked down to the study. Once arriving, it was something out of a horror fiction. "Oh…oh my sweet mother of…" Francis slightly pushed his husband aside, and just about yelled at the top of his lungs.

"OH MON DIEU! ALFRED FRANCIS, AND MATHIEU PIERRE!" The study area which was once in perfect décor, was now freshly marked up with small ink stained handprints, and blotches all over several areas, mainly the giant pile of neatly stack dispositions of Arthur and Francis. Francis quickly walked over to the desk, and looked to see that the ink well had been tipped over, and there was a large spill of black ink. He quickly turned around, and faced the little ones with a furious look upon his face. "Exactly what did you both 'zink you were doing in 'ere? You both KNOW you are not to be in Papa and Daddy's study alone!" Arthur looked beyond what was on the desk, and he suddenly lost it.

"THE EXPORTS! F-FRANCIS, I needed to hand these in by end of day today…I…oh my god." Arthur felt like he was going to be sick because the two had been working all day. Squinting his eyes, Arthur groaned, and then started to roll back his sleeves, ready to dish out a spanking. "You both are in some serious, serious trouble. I am going to spank the day-…" He was suddenly stopped by Francis, when the French nation quickly hurried over to the desk, shooing the children away.

"You two, get over to 'ze couch!" Alfred and Matthew gasped slightly, and ran over, sitting down, and started to whine. Francis walked to the study door and closed it. Punishments that were dished out by the Master's of the mansion were a private affair. Francis surveyed the desk, and it was just awful. However the staff cleaned this desk, he would have to give them a very generous raise. "I cannot believe 'dis you two…" He reached to the drawer, opening it, and pulling out a very feared item. Both Alfred and Matthew's eyes widened, and they quickly clung onto one another.

It was the dreaded sterling silver backed hairbrush that had often been used on the children's rear ends. Normally Arthur and Francis would just take to spanking them with their hand, but this called for more drastic measures. The actions from the boys was just too naughty. Alfred sat there looking to both of his parents, and then glanced over to Matthew who had his hands covering his face, slightly crying. Sniffling too, but not crying yet, Alfred looked back up towards Francis and gave a huff, starting to get up. He was a brave little nation, and looked to Francis who was now raising an eyebrow, and setting his hands behind his back in the military stance, all the while still holding the brush in his hands. Arthur just stood by the window, arms crossed over his chest, and not looking pleased whatsoever.

"Alfred? Whatever do 'ze two of you 'ave to say for your actions?" Francis looked to the boys, specifically Alfred. His blue eyes gleamed into his son's exact same blue eyes. This was the thing that often made it difficult when it came to Arthur scolding the children. His precious children's eyes looking up at him, and then of course, them getting their eye color from France, sometimes France would give him the same look. He just closed his eyes, and shook his head, awaiting his children's answers. Alfred braved it, and stood there, whimpering, but soon opened his mouth.

"You and Daddy are always busy…and…" Francis shook his head, and smacked the brush down onto the palm of his hand, and responded towards the boy, interrupting him promptly.

"We already told you both 'zat once we 'ad completed our work, 'zhen we would be able to spend some time together. 'Ze both of did not listen. You disobeyed our rule, you left Juliette, and most importantly, you made 'ze biggest mess ever. Do you 'ave any idea 'ow long it will take to clean 'ze spills of ink?" Alfred pooched out his lip, and a slight tear escaped from his eye, but he sniffed it back, shaking his head.

"No…*sniff* Papa…" He had no answer, and in all honesty, children's attention spans only hung on to certain things. The importance of ink applied to paper to a child of Alfred and Matthew's age was only because it was fun to mark up papers, not the reality of it's purpose. Francis walked closer, approaching his vocal little boy.

"Oui. You and Mathieu 'ave no idea, thus making Daddy and I very, very upset." Alfred heard this, and before he could get saddened again by the impending spanking, the boy instead just stamped his little feet, and of course had to retort.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS UPSET! IT'S NOT FAIR PAPA!" He gave such a glare, that Arthur's hand started to twitch, wishing to lambaste the boy's rear end, however, Francis was too quick, and suddenly loomed in, grabbing the boy.

"Hoh, hoh…we will see exactly who is upset mon petit!" Francis quickly knelt down, and pulled at Alfred's trousers, and undergarments, pulling them both down, so that the child was bare from the waist down. Francis and Arthur always spanked on the bare. The French nation then hoisted the child underneath his arm, and holding him steady, began bringing the hairbrush straight across the child's bottom, emitting a yelp from the child.

"Aghhhhh no, no, no Papa, nooooo!" He cried out immediately as the awful sting of the brush was applied to his derriere. Matthew stood next to Arthur, holding one hand around his father's leg, and gulping from the fright. Arthur had been surveying the scene, but when he felt his son's hands on him, he looked down and gasped.

"MATTHEW! Oh for the love of, little one, you are getting ink everywhere…ohhhh!" He had grabbed the child's hands, holding them away, and glared. "Mark my words…you two will never do anything like this again!" He glanced back over to Francis who was peppering Alfred's little bottom very well. Alfred's cries were of hysterics, which of course they would be.

His bottom bright red, and his legs kicking, he just wanted to be let down. Francis smacked the implement down a couple more times, and when he knew the child was sufficiently chastised, he knelt down, and held the boy close to him, looking him right in the eyes. Alfred couldn't stand it, and was bawling his little eyes out. Francis held the child close now, giving him the proper amount of aftercare, as it was such a horrid spanking. He spoke to him in French, kissing his sweet little face, and warning him again to never touch things that were of an ink nature again. The children both had to respect their parent's things. He kissed him again, and directed him to go be with Arthur, and then made a come hither motion to Matthew who was now standing there terrified. Francis stood back up, and cleared his throat, motioning again. Slowly walking over to his Papa, Matthew started to cry, and was soon held under Francis's arm, and the boy's bottom was bared. Soon the smacks befell the child's rear end, and kicking commenced, as well as many tears falling. Matthew did not like spankings just as much as his brother, and was just as vocal. Alfred watched his brother get spanked, and he just turned and buried his little face into Arthur's breeches. Matthew was given the same amount of smacks as his brother, and once it was over, he took was given love and embraces by Francis.

With two extremely sorry, and sad little boys, Francis and Arthur decided on doing what was right, and putting their own children to bed. Normally this would have been something Juliette took care of, but that was not the case now. Francis set the hairbrush aside, and pulled Matthew into his arms, as Arthur did the same with Alfred. The two elder nations walked out of the study, where Francis made a motion for his wait staff to try to start on getting the stains cleaned up, and the paperwork salvaged. Then the two walked down the corridors, and approached the stairwell. They arrived up to the children's rooms, each in their own, and removed all the clothing, having the boy's bare naked now. A bath would be greatly appreciated, and Arthur, along with Francis made their way to the large washroom off the hallway, bathing their children. Matthew and Alfred were still crying, and now getting very sleepy. The two nations did their best to get as much of the ink cleaned off, but it would take several bathes for it to be fully removed. Trying their hardest, they soon put their boys to bed, kissing them good night, and heading back down to the study. Arthur stood by the doorway, looking to the hastily cleaned up mess, and sighed.

"I am not saying I am glad this happened love, but I do have to tell you…I am bloody tired, and it might be nice to call it an early night. What do you say?" Francis looked over the room, and his eyes softened at his husband's comment, and he looked back to the Brit nodding.

"Oui, I would say 'zat is a very good idea mon amour. Let's 'ave a large glass of wine, 'ave some dinner, and 'zhen…we take 'ze next day off, and not work." Arthur smirked, and leaned in, kissing the French nation.

"I love you Francis."

"Mmmm…je t'aime Arthur." He kissed the man he was so in love with, and the two closed the door to the study, letting that be something they worry about another day.


End file.
